Technique for Relief
by You'll Know In Another Life
Summary: When you're not dodging blaster fire and lightsabers how you relax is up to you.


The Inquisitor had come to Agent Kallus's office that night with the idea of discussing strategy on the Rebel group, but even with the force guiding him the Inquisitor was caught off guard when Kallus met him with two glasses of dark colored liquid. For a moment he wasn't even sure what to do until Kallus raised a brow and jostled the liquid in the cup expectantly. It was a foreign gesture to him to say the least; something one didn't expect to find in the company of the Sith.

"You look like you could use it." he said, a coy grin set upon his face and brown eyes steady with the Inquisitor's sulfur yellow ones.

He really shouldn't he thought and especially not on the job, but then of course he was always on the job. He was always vigilant, locked and tight not unlike his lightsaber; no rest, just the mission and the vision of Lord Vader and the Emperor. A drink here and there spaced vastly apart couldn't be the end of the universe with that kind of devotion could it? He took the drink, inwardly grateful for Kallus's own perceptiveness.

His freckle smattered face eased into a smirk before taking a large gulp out of his own glass. "I find it's better to reflect on a failed mission when there's a certain amount of alcohol in me first. Although I've found myself doing this a lot lately; need to stop reflecting before I end up as an alcoholic… or demoted to janitorial duties." He reclined in his office chair and glanced up at the ceiling pensively.

The Inquisitor took a more modest swallow than Kallus, "I didn't take you for one to drink on the job. Actually, I like to think of myself as a bit of a detective and thought surely that your state of dress, controlled demeanor, and strict behavior would put you above the usual licentious bunch." _Of course everyone has at least a few demons under their skin, he thought._

"Hmm, it makes a good crutch sometimes I guess; after spending year after year clawing your way through the empire. Sometimes you don't even have to fail a mission and you just need a moment to look back on what the hell you've been doing these past couple of years." Kallus reclined further in his chair but now careening his neck to look at the Inquisitor. "I certainly can't enjoy a moment like this at home; my wife wouldn't hear of it in our household"

His face seemed calm but through the force the Inquisitor felt a strong surge of emotion pour from Kallus at the mention of his home life. It was the first time he had sensed such an uncontrolled reaction from the man, for even in the heat of battle he was an unflinching rock in the chaos of war; the model empire soldier. Maybe the (admittedly strong) alcohol was at work here unbalancing Kallus, but the reaction fascinated him and he desired to probe further. It was a treat to get an intimate view of people whose emotions were more intact than his own so he chose his next words carefully. "Can't really say I blame her, the universe has seen its fair share of tragedies at the hand of it. I remember when the old Republic hiked the taxes on liquor production which led to those bloody years of outer rim smuggling which exploded into outright guerilla warfare. Such a messy affair."

Another wave of feelings ebbed away from Kallus stronger than before and the Inquisitor turned to face him now. Kallus finished off his drink in one final gulp and moved to pour himself another.

"No it's nothing like that… well not necessarily at least. Recently we had our first child, a healthy girl and we both knew only the best for her." Kallus took a deep swig and smiled at no one in particular. "We've already got her life planned out, all the best schools and tutors. My wife doesn't want things like this," Kallus gestured to the glass "To factor in to that plan. She's had a rash of bad experiences with it and she'll talk you silly about what it can do to a person."

The Inquisitor sloshed his drink in an over dignified manner before downing it. Whatever walls Kallus normally kept up were crumbling, the Inquisitor could perceive those strong emotions far more clearly; they were rich waves crashing into shore now and easily distinguished in their qualities. Fear, pride, love, apprehensiveness, and hopefulness each made recognizable through the sensory of the force and in moments like this he felt an odd feeling within himself. Like a memory of something he once had, brought on by its texture or scent. _Strange thing about the darkside, it wants you to give into your emotions so much and yet leaves you so bereft afterwards. _Feelings and the memories attached to them seem to warp or disappear all together in its embrace; these days he wasn't sure how much of his own memories he could trust anymore.

Kallus's baritone voice dragged him from his thoughts, "How do you plan to resolve this issue with your superiors?"

"Nothing to resolve, they expect results and if I don't make good on them soon they will _resolve_ me." Strangely the words drew little emotion from the Pau'an and he could sense Kallus's confusion at that. "Of course I'll probably receive an extension but yes they have no time for prolonged failure."

"You seem too at ease for such a thing to be looming over your head." Kallus said.

Maybe this (admittedly strong) alcohol was having an effect on him as well, dragging him into a similar wavelength as Kallus for the briefest of moments. "I wouldn't really call it being at ease, maybe just incapable. A weapon can't really fear for its own mortality can it."

"That's what you see yourself as?" Kallus pushed further.

"**That's what I am.**" The Inquisitor's tone had tone of finality to it. "Thank you for the drink, but I need to meditate further on my loss today and I don't think this is the best way to go about doing it"

As far as the Inquisitor was concerned that discussion was dredging up something in him that was best left forgotten, it died with the Jedi Order.


End file.
